Holiday Shots
by Raven Iris
Summary: A group of one-shots that are holiday themed. Some of them might be in the same universe as my FDS story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now I know that you're all probably really mad at me for not updating my other story but you should know that I haven't given up on it. I'm just experiencing a bad case of writers block. Happy Halloween everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot at least. Nothing else though.**

It was Halloween night in Amity Park, and everywhere you could see children running around dressed in costumes of witches, wizards, vampires, fairies, elves, and even the classic bed sheet ghost. Amazingly one kid was dressed as a walking shower with the curtain, water spout, and all. Everyone looked happy, even the neighboring residents of Emerlton. Yet one couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed to steer clear of the Old Willis Place. It was one of those big old mansion sized houses that sat on an empty street. Rumor was that old Ms. Willis was a mean old maid with no family, and because of that she lived alone. No one really liked her… she was known for being a Grinch all year long. So no one was really sad when the news came that she tripped down her stairs and died. Apparently her body hadn't been found until the housing agency came knocking on her door asking for her to pay her bills. After that, the house was cleaned up a bit and put for sale. No one would buy it. People usually didn't even walk down that street unless they were visiting the local cemetery. But those who did, claimed they often heard an old, out of tune piano playing a haunting melody into the street. People didn't spend more time than they had to when they were walking on _that_ street. But tonight, one could see a small group of kids heading right for Old Willis Place.

Now Chris was nervous no…. he was terrified. He was beyond terrified as he walked up to the old mansion, wiping the cold sweat off his hands as they shook. It really didn't help that they were clammy too. He stepped onto the first step of the porch and immediately all sounds of children down the street trick-or-treating seemed to disappear as that first step squeaked loudly throughout the night. He paused looking back at his friends who waved him on in encouragement from the safety of the other side of the street. The challenge was simple. All Chris had to do was stay in the house for an hour. Chris couldn't stand ghosts, he couldn't even bear to get on the haunted house rides at the Halloween fair, and his friends knew that, which is why they all said that he wouldn't last five minutes in there. His pride wounded, he foolishly said that he could stay in there for an hour without a problem. Gulping, he turned around and continued up the steps to the porch; the silence just as unsettling as the squeak of the first step. His hand shook as he reached out for the doorknob. He turned it slowly, and gathering every bit of courage he had… he pushed it open, listening with dread as it creaked the entire way effectively unnerving him as he stepped inside.

He took one step past the threshold, then two, and finally three. Feeling slightly better he started to relax, only to go rigid with wide eyes as he heard the door creaking closed of its own accord. With an audible click, the door was shut and Chris knew that the countdown had begun. He forced himself to walk forward into the house, all the while berating himself for doing something so foolish as he desperately tried to resist the feeling of looking over his shoulder. Looking at his watch he realized that a minute had already passed and nothing too bad had happened, so he decided to sit on the down on the first step of the hallway stairs to wait out his time.

Five minutes. That's how long it took for his friends outside to exchange money and candy as some of them lost or won a bet. Another minute was all it took for them to get tired of waiting and they all agreed to go find something else to do. Chris was now alone… but he didn't know that of course. Looking at his watch, he realized it had been seven minutes and he was starting to feel silly for being scared of the place over nothing. Although, he was wishing he had taken a sweater like his mother wanted him to, he _was_ starting to get a little chilly. Thoroughly bored, he decided to explore the house a bit and see if it made the time go by a little faster. Walking through the downstairs hallway, he stopped and looked upwards as he heard a door open, and then close. For several seconds he just stood there listening and to his horror, he heard something that sounded a lot like light footsteps. Then… silence.

Chris was surprised to find that he hadn't been breathing, and he quickly took a deep calming breath. Continuing down the hallway, he found a large room with a large sofa against the far wall and near the opposite wall sat an old, dusty, grand piano. Cautiously, he pressed one key, and almost jumped at the loud and definitely out of tune noise it made. Then he did jump as he heard heavy footsteps running upstairs towards the staircase. Then silence. Breathing heavily, he began to back away from the piano, eyes darting back and forth as he tried to see into the shadows around him. He began shaking from both fear and cold. Part of him wondered when it had gotten so cold. He could even see his breath. Enough was enough. He started to head towards the front door so he could leave, but a darting shadow seen from the corner of his eye stopped him and he quickly spun around to try to spot what was in the room with him. A sudden breeze from behind him had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end and he spun around again in time to see a cluster of dust bunnies slowly drifting down as if they had been disturbed by something running by. Backing away from the disturbed dust, he jumped as he accidently bumped into the piano, causing random notes to ring throughout the house. It felt as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. His eyes widened as he felt a noticeable cold spot of air behind him and then he heard,

"That's mine."

It was just a whisper, but it was enough to make him run screaming from the house as if the devil himself were behind him. He wrenched open the front door and practically jumped down the porch as he listened to a laugh that echoed all around him. He didn't care that his friends hadn't been outside like they were supposed to be as he ran all the way home without stopping. Back at the Old Willis Place, laughter could be heard as a phantom with white hair and a black hazmat suit faded into view floating a few inches off the ground, doubled over from laughter. Finally calming down he floated over to the coach and said,

"Tuck. Please tell me you caught that one on video."

"Yeah dude," Tucker laughed as he pulled out his PDA. "Did you see his face? It looked like he was going to pee himself."

Next to him a goth girl stood up next to Tucker and said, "Those footsteps you did, Danny were a great touch. What made you think of them?"

"All those horror movies that you had me sit and watch with you, Sam. How many people did we manage to scare, Tucker?"

"Five."

As the trio began to head towards the front door, Danny landed and changed to human and started walking with his two friends.

"Geez… I think I might have over done it with my ice powers. It's freezing in here. I can even see my own breath."

With that final statement the trio left and began walking down the street laughing as they talked about their favorite scares. As they disappeared around the corner of the street, there was no one there to hear the sound of an old and out of tune piano playing a haunting melody into the night.

 _Posted: October 31, 2015; Saturday_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so this is the Thanksgiving story. I still haven't given up on 'Field Trips Destroy Secrets', I'm not the type of person to leave something unfinished… even if it takes me years to finish something. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is the plot.**

 **Summary:** The Fenton's all learn to adjust to a new normal as they enjoy their Thanksgiving as a true family for the first time in years.

 **Characters:** Maddie, Danny, Jack, Jazz

 **Time Range:** Danny's junior year (not to long after the disaster field trip)

 **Rated:** K+

A New Normal

"In other news… early this morning a ghost attack was reported near Amity Park's main supermarket. By the time reporters arrived at the scene, the fight was over and the only footage captured was of our local hero, Danny Phantom, capturing the ghost and flying off. Now let's go to Lance Thunder who's reporting the damage of last night's ghost fight." Maddie looked up from her cooking as she saw the news switch from Tiffany Snow to Lance Thunder.

"Why am I even here? I was hired to report weath-Thank you Tiffany. As you can see, the supermarket was severely damaged last night in a ghost fight. Behind me are the remains of the meat and deli section. There is meat everywhere, shelves are collapsed, and one of the buildings outer walls is completely destroyed," The camera briefly shows a clean-up crew trying to pick up pieces of rubble, food, and the remains of shelves. "I hope no one was planning on doing some last minute Thanksgiving shopping, because in the state everything around me is in, the supermarket will be closed for weeks so repairs can be made. Back to you, Tiffany."

"Thank you, Lance. My name is Tiffany Snow, and stay tuned after the break for more of channel four news." As the picture switched to a commercial, Maddie picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. As she dried off her hands from cleaning radishes, she glanced towards the upstairs and decided that she would let her son sleep in a little bit longer considering that he had a hard fight earlier. He was probably still tired from it.

"Danny. Sweetie, it's time to wake up." Maddie said as she knocked on a door covered in NASA stickers. No reply came from within the room. "Danny?" She asked as she carefully opened the door. Inside it was dark and cold. As Maddie walked across the room she could see the outline of a Danny sized shape on the bed. She turned on the lamp on the desk, and saw to her amusement that her son was flopped belly down with one leg dangling off the bed. He was still wearing the clothes from the day before and his shoes were still on his feet. Well one of them was. The shoe that was on the dangling leg was only half on, dangling as well. Chuckling she reached down and gently began to shake him awake. With a jerk, he looked up and wiping off a bit of drool gave an intelligent,

"Huh?"

Speaking slowly, to be sure that he had time to actually process what she was saying she told him,

"Danny, it's time to get up. It's Thanksgiving and I could use some help in the kitchen."

As she watched him sit up and head for the bathroom without making a sound despite his sleepy state, she thought about all the stuff she and her husband had learned about their son in the past month. It had been a month since that disaster of a field trip, and while it had practically been a walk of disasters, she was grateful it had happened. If that trip hadn't happened, both her and Jack would probably still be shooting at Phantom every chance they had. There are still awkward moments in the house that come with learning your son's deepest secret, but they were managing to learn how to accept this new normal, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She and her son were starting to rebuild that bond they once had years ago.

"Sweetie, could you please open this can of Cranberry Sauce for me?" Maddie asked her son as she handed him the can.

"Sure." He said as he grabbed a plate to put it on once it was out of the can.

"Oh, I forgot to give you the can opener. Where did your father put it this time?" As Maddie began looking through different drawers for the lost object, Danny simply turned the can intangible and watched as the red sauce inside slid out and landed on the plate he was holding with a soft little 'smack'.

"That's okay, mom. I already got it. Do you want me to put it in the fridge?"

"Wait, how did you…?" Maddie asked as she looked in surprise at the still sealed, yet now empty can.

"Oh… I just um… you know, turned the can… intangible…" was the awkward reply as Danny set himself to chopping a few vegetables while avoiding the gaze of his stunned mother. 'Maybe it's still a little too soon to do things like that.' Danny couldn't help but think as he finished dicing the vegetables and began putting them in the bowl with the rest of the stuffing. Seeing her son's face steadily falling, she mentally shook herself and reminded herself that the powers were a part of her boy. He was used to using them on an everyday basis; from ghost fights, to the most mundane of things such as apparently opening a can without the can opener. Making sure to smile reassuringly at him she simply said,

"Thank you, Danny. That was good thinking on your part," now trying to make an effort to return to the easy atmosphere they had going for them a little while ago, she made a visible show of reassuring the raven haired boy that she was fine with it and holding up a pomegranate, asked him, "Do you think you could do the same thing to this? Get all the seeds out at once and save me some time." She was tired of her son feeling scared of being himself around his own home and family for something that was as natural as breathing to him. It was something both her and Jack had immediately agreed on after a long discussion concerning their son when they had finally gotten home from the trip, and what they needed to change around the house. They needed to find a way to help their son be exactly who he is in his own home and around his family. And after a family meeting, including one Jazz on the webcam, they all agreed that from that moment on, Danny and Jazz would try to not keep any more secrets from their parents, and in turn, both she and Jack would be as understanding and supportive as they could. No matter what the secret may be. Looking up from the bowl of stuffing, Danny looked at his mother holding the fruit and a small smile lit up his face as he recognized the small challenge she had set up for him.

"A little bit trickier, but I think I can do it."

"Let's see then." And with that, the two were both smiling again.

"And that's everything," Maddie said with a flourish as she started cooking the Turkey in the oven. "How are the decorations coming along, Danny?" She had sent him into the living room ten minutes ago to hang the Thanksgiving fliers as well as the 'Welcome Home Jazz' banner.

"They're coming along great, Mom. I'm even working on a center piece for the table."

"Center piece? We don't have a center piece?" She mumbled to herself in confusion as she went to go see what he was talking about. She was surprised to see Danny not only sculpting something with his ice powers, but two other Danny's were floating near the ceiling and sticking the corners of the banner into the wall intangibly. All around the room streams of ribbons in fall colors were skillfully spread on the walls. As she looked at the box that was holding all the hooks and sticky pads to hold everything to the walls, she was pleasantly surprised to see that none of the stubborn things had been used. 'So he used his powers for everything. That'll certainly make cleanup easier this year.' "Danny?"

"Yeah," Was three separate replies. Deciding to just go with it, she asked the Danny who was sculpting,

"What are you making?"

"A center piece for the table to go with our meal while we eat. I thought it would look nice." As she looked at the piece of art, she saw that it was a little seventeenth century styled town, and the townspeople were sitting in the center at a long table covered in food. As she looked closer, she saw that they were all facing towards a figure that looked suspiciously like Jack. Only this figure was wearing a cloak that was blowing in the wind, a pilgrim hat, and he was holding a basket of what looked like roses as he prepared to fight the little ghost figurines that were around him.

"Is this supposed to be your father?" she pointed at the little figurine so he knew what she was talking about. Danny looked up from the building he was making to look at what she was pointing at, a look of recognition flashing across his face.

"No. That's actually John Fenton Nightingale. He's an ancestor of Dad's who was a ghost/witch hunter during his time."

"What's in his basket?"

"Blood Blossoms, they're flowers that have the ability to ward off spirits. Sort of like a primitive specter deflector." He grimaced at the memory of learning about them.

"I didn't know we had a John Fenton Nightingale in our family. How did you know about him? I don't think I've ever heard your father talk about him."

"That's because he doesn't. I think the most that Dad talks about when it comes to his family is how he was born in a log cabin in the woods many years ago, he wanted a pony, and apparently he had to eat horse meat during the war." Danny counted off each statement on his fingers as he recalled them.

"So how do _you_ know all of this then?" Maddie crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow as she waited for the answer.

"I… might have had a… _little_ mishap with… time travel…" He quickly finished making the center piece as he avoided his mother's look.

"Hmm… So you mean to tell me that you have traveled through time?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then…" As she looked at the center piece, she couldn't help but admire how well done it was. "Well… this all looks great. Keep up the good work while I go call your father. He should be on his way home with Jazz by now."

"How is everything, little brother?" Jazz asked as she finally managed to get the two of them alone in her room. It had taken a little while, but she managed to answer all her parent's questions about 'How is college?' and 'How are you… What have you been up to?' They even wanted to know how the flight was. But for now, it was just her and her little brother.

"Things are actually pretty good. We still have our awkward moments, but they really are trying, and they seem to be getting used to all the curve balls being thrown at them concerning my powers."

"They haven't… done… anything, right?" Concern heard in her voice.

"Jazz!" His honest shock at her question immediately relieved her of any of her more pressing concerns.

"Well I had to ask, Danny. For almost two years now you've had nightmares and fears of what they might do if they ever found out. That kind of fear doesn't necessarily disappear in a fortnight. I just needed a way to be sure that you were comfortable with everything; I'm not here every day anymore to look out for you." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him her best comforting smile.

"Thanks, Jazz. So did you like your banner?" He couldn't resist sending her a slightly smug smile.

"So that was _you're_ doing?" She gave him her best accusatory glare. Danny quickly backed off and put his hands up in surrender, but he continued to smirk as he said,

"Hey, the banner was Dad's idea. Mom just agreed to it, and I was the one who had to put it up."

"…"

"Honest, I swear."

"Why don't we just go help with dinner?"

"…Okay."

"…So it's a choice between having a double major or one major with a double minor and I can't seem to make up my mind." Jazz had been trying to explain the tough choices she had to make at college soon for the last ten minutes to her family. Sadly, the only one who really had any idea of what she was talking about was Maddie.

"Well, so long as you're happy sweetie and don't burn yourself out, you should go for whichever one you think will work out best for you," A ding from the timer in the kitchen told Maddie that the turkey was finally done. "Jack, could you be a dear and get the turkey for me?"

"Sure thing, sweet cakes." As Jack walked into the kitchen, Jazz asked a question that probably should have been asked before the turkey was put into the oven.

"Mom…? You and Dad haven't done any… _improvements_ to the oven lately… right?" Jack's scream from the kitchen and a green glowing turkey with sharp teeth suddenly flying by though was answer enough. As they all looked out the window that their dinner just jumped out of, they all sighed together as they realized what this meant for them. For Maddie, it meant another failure. Jazz couldn't help but remember every other year this very same scenario seemed to happen as she wished her parents would just stop tinkering with the kitchen appliances. Danny though was thinking about how upset the neighbors would be if a vengeful turkey brought back from the dead ruined their Thanksgiving meal, and possibly some of their house too.

"Hmm… Another failure, I'll have to recheck my calculations later."

"Every year… why must this happen _every_ year?"

"Umm… Don't you guys think that maybe we should catch it _before_ the neighbors notice and file another complaint…?" Danny said as he turned to face his mom and sister.

A few minutes later, anyone looking out their window would have seen three Fenton's and one Phantom working together to catch the now small army of undead turkeys and hams that were running loose in the streets. If one looked closely, they would see that despite the havoc surrounding the four, all four of them were smiling as they bonded in their own Fenton styled way.

'Yes,' Maddie thought as she smiled at seeing all of her family together catching ghosts and having fun, 'things might be a bit strange for a while, but I think we're all going to enjoy getting used to this new normal.'

 _Posted: Thursday, November 26, 2015_


End file.
